Finally
by Naruto-Lover-4EVA-08
Summary: Hinata goes training she finds Naruto and one thing leads to another.
1. Training

It was a warm April morning in the village of Konoha and I was waiting for Neji to come get me for training

Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so hope you like it please review

I f you have any advice would love to hear it

THANKS CYA PLZ ENJOY

It was a warm April morning in the village of Konoha and I was waiting for Neji to come get me for training. I looked out the window once again hoping that Naruto would come and ask me to train with me. Suddenly Neji called, telling it was time for training. Neji and I started walking to the training grounds. On our way there we ran into Tenten, she asked Neji if she could speak to him privately for a minute, after a couple of minutes later Neji came up to me and told me that I would have to go train with Kiba and Shino, I tried my best to look disappointed but really I was actually quite pleased. When I was on my way to go train with Kiba and Shino I saw Naruto training, his knuckles were bleeding from punching the wooden log. I walked up to him blushing like hell, he stopped when he noticed me and walked over 'Hey Hinata, do you want to come and train with me' he asked 'Sure Naruto' I managed to mumble shyly. He started punching the wooden log once again, i started punching and aiming kunai's at the wooden log, I looked over at Naruto his knuckles were bleeding even more now I couldn't cope with it any more 'Naruto…….. I noticed your knuckles were bleeding' I stammered 'Do you want a bandage' I asked him shyly. He walked over to me 'Oh, thanks'. We sat down on the grass, I pulled a bandage out of my bag and started to wrap it around his hand, I felt myself getting red so I quickly wrapped the bandage around his hand and stood up. Naruto eventually got up but instead of going back to his log like I was going to do he came over to me 'Hey Hinata…. I was just wondering I could walk you home…?'. We walked to my house we finally got there Naruto asked me if I wanted to train with him again tomorrow I said I would.

Later that day I went over to Temari's, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were there as well. They were talking about the latest gossip in Konoha and the perfect couples like they always do. They were talking about Naruto and how dumb and stupid he was, coincidently Sakura had brought up the subject. I was thinking about telling them how I felt about Naruto but before I noticed it I had already spilled. They were all staring at me, it was a really awkward silence like those one you get on dates but this one was worse. Before long Sakura spoke 'WHY NARUTO, WHY NOT LEE, AND GAARA OR KIBA WHY THE NUMBER ONE KNUCKLEHEAD NINJA you know you can do better than NARUTO…" What do you like about him anyway" Tenten asked me 'Well' I started 'he has that stupid personality, which is cute, and his bright blue eyes…. It's like I get lost in them every time I look at him' 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Sakura, Tenten and Ino sighed at the one time. 'I just want him to notice me, just not in the friend way' I said quietly.


	2. The Next Step

Meanwhile Naruto was at Ichiraku's with Lee, 'Lee I think I might like…oh never mind' Naruto said quietly ' Don't worry Naruto I know just what your talking about you say it every time when your sleeping' Lee said enthusiastically ' You like Hinata' he s

Meanwhile Naruto was at Ichiraku's with Lee, 'Lee I think I might like…oh never mind' Naruto said quietly ' Don't worry Naruto I know just what your talking about you say it every time when your sleeping' Lee said enthusiastically ' You like Hinata' he said in his youthful voice.

The next day Naruto came over to my house to see if I was ready to train, he didn't seem himself today. I came downstairs and met Naruto at the front door; we walked quietly to the training grounds. We had been training for a couple of hours when Naruto walked up to me ' Hey Hinata I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Ichiraku's with tonight for dinner…. You know just to repay you for helping me train'.

Later that day I went over to Temari's, like usual Tenten, Sakura and Ino where there. They asked me how training went ' Well, Naruto's invited me to dinner with him, to repay me for training with me' I stammered ''DUMASS' 'TEMARI' yelled Sakura 'Well he's not repaying her for training with him is he, he's asking her out'

THUMP

Two hours later I gained consciousness. It was now 6.00 and I had to get ready to go to Ichiraku's and meet Naruto. Temari lent me a pair of jeans and a singlet, Sakura lent me some perfume, and she said it was irresistible Temari said that Naruto was thick headed but he was still a guy so he would like what I was wearing. Temari made up a plan.

I arrived at Ichiraku's early. I took a seat and waited for Naruto to arrive. He came five minutes after I had arrived he sat down after greeting me. We both ordered the pork ramen. We started to talk about things…mostly about him becoming Hokage. At the end of the date he invited me back to his place.

FLASHBACK

'If he invites you back to his place sit down on the couch if he sits down next to you, your off to a great start, make eye contact and move closer, lean forward and kiss him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Naruto opened the door, I entered the living room and sat down on the couch he followed and sat down next o me 'Yes' I thought to myself I moved in closer to him I looked at him, He pretended to yawn and put his arm around me. I moved closer and snuggled under his arm I looked up I moved my face forward towards his and kissed right on the lips I started to blush furiously when he kissed me back. We started to move around until we where comfortable with our positions.


	3. A baby and a great day

I woke up with no Naruto next to me, and then I heard the shower start

I woke up with no Naruto next to me, and then I heard the shower start. I thought I might surprise Naruto and hop into the shower with him. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me I opened the shower door and let the towel go and stepped into the shower. I felt a wet sexy naked Naruto kissing me against the shower wall 'Hinata have I ever told you how HOT you look naked and wet and hotter you would look with bubbles all over you' he said rubbing my soaking thighs 'Well how about we try it, do you have any shower gel, I'll even let you rub it on me' I tried to sound seductively. He reached for the top of the shower without looking and grabbed the shower gel; he poured some into his hands and started to kiss me rubbing my hips with his hands full of gel. After the shower I went home hoping no one would notice I was away for the night.

A FEW YEARS LATER

It was a cold day and I had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

I was outside of Sakura's office waiting for my appointment; she came out of her office and called my name. 'So what's the matter' she asked me 'Well I've been throwing up in the morning for about a week now' I told her 'When was the last time you and Naruto made love' she said trying to put it nicely 'About a month ago now' I answered 'I'm going to take some test because you might be pregnant I'll come over to your house and tell you whether or not you are ok' she told me

FEW DAYS LATER

'KNOCK KNOCK' I got up and answered the door it was Sakura 'Guess what' What' I said trying to act like I didn't know 'YOUR PREGNANT' she said excitedly.

THUMP

'Naruto…. I have something important to tell you' 'Sure what is it' he replied 'I'm Pregnant.

THUMP

It felt good not to be the one fainting!!

NINE MONTHS LATER

'PUSH Hinata PUSH' 'wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' I had just had a baby boy 'Oh Hinata, its beautiful' 'Do you have a name for it' asked Sakura ' Naruto what do you want to name him' I asked Naruto

'How about **Keiichi'.**

**THE END**

**Hi guys hope you liked it I will hopefully be writing more hope you enjoyed I was in a bit of a rush at the end so I was cut short a bit anyways hope you liked don't forget to review.**

**CYA**


End file.
